The Adventures of Gulliver
The Adventures of Gulliver was a television cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, created in 1968. The show is based on the novel Gulliver's Travels. The show originally aired Saturday mornings on ABC between September 14, 1968, and September 5, 1970. 17 episodes were produced, which were syndicated as part of The Banana Splits and Friends Show in the early 1970s. Plot While searching for his father, Gary Gulliver and his dog, Tagg, end up shipwrecked on an island. On this island is the kingdom of Lilliput, where its inhabitants have a height of only a few centimeters. Gulliver and his dog are caught by the Lilliputian people, while they're recovering from the shipwreck, but afterward they become great friends. With the help of the Lilliputian people, Gulliver continues searching for his father and the treasure using a map his father gave to him. Also in search of the treasure is the evil Captain Leech, who is always attempting to steal the map from Gulliver. Episode list * AG-1 Dangerous Journey (Production #36-1) (Original airdate: September 14, 1968) * AG-2 The Valley Of Time (#36-3) (Original airdate: September 21, 1968) * AG-3 The Capture (#36-2) (Original airdate: September 28, 1968) * AG-4 The Tiny Viking (#36-8) (Original airdate: October 5, 1968) * AG-5 The Forbidden Pool (#36-4) (Original airdate: October 12, 1968) * AG-6 The Perils Of The Lilliputs (#36-5) (Original airdate: October 19, 1968) * AG-7 Exit Leech (#36-7) (Original airdate: October 26, 1968) * AG-8 Hurricane Island (#36-6) (Original airdate: November 2, 1968) * AG-9 Mysterious Forest (#36-9) (Original airdate: November 9, 1968) * AG-10 Little Man Of The Year (#36-10) (Original airdate: November 16, 1968) * AG-11 The Rescue (#36-11) (Original airdate: November 23, 1968) * AG-12 The Dark Sleep (#36-12) (Original airdate: November 30, 1968) * AG-13 The Runaway (#36-13) (Original airdate: December 7, 1968) * AG-14 The Masquerade (#36-14) (Original airdate: December 14, 1968) * AG-15 The Missing Crown (#36-15) (Original airdate: December 21, 1968) * AG-16 Gulliver's Challenge (#36-16) (Original airdate: December 28, 1968) * AG-17 The Hero (#36-17) (Original airdate: January 4, 1969) Cast * Jerry Dexter - Gary Gulliver * John Stephenson - Captain Leech, Thomas Gulliver Gulliver's father, and King Pomp monarch of Lillipu * Herb Vigran - Glum * Don Messick - Eager and Tagg * Ginny Tyler - Flirtacia Pomp's daughter * Allan Melvin - Bunko Credits * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Story by: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby * Voices: Jerry Dexter, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, John Stephenson, Ginny Tyler, Herb Vigran * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Coordinator: Victor O. Schipek * Layouts: John Ahern, Pete Alvarado, Dick Bickenbach, Brad Case, Walt Clinton, Richard Gonzalez, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Tom Knowles, Lance Nolley, Joel Seibel, Don Sheppard * Animation: Ray Abrams, Carlos Alfonso, Bob Bemiller, Ron Campbell, Shannon Lee Dyer, Hugh Fraser, George Goepper, Fernando Gonzales, Sam Jaimes, Volus Jones, Dick Lundy, Ed Parks, Don Patterson, Ray Patterson, Irv Spence, Bob Taylor, Lloyd Vaughan, Allen Wilzbach * Backgrounds: Walt Peregoy, Janet Brown, Sheila Brown, Albert Gmuer, Fernando Montealegre, Gary Niblett, Eric Semones, Peter Van Elk * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Music Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Geoffrey Griffin, James Yaras * Camera: George Epperson, Charles Flekal, Bill Kotler, Ralph Migliori, Cliff Shirpser, Roy Wade External Links * Doin' The Banana Split! - "The Adventures Of Gulliver" Episode Guide Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:ABC shows Category:The Funtastic Index